Baron Silver
by Blackwaterpony
Summary: A story about a man in a world of ponies trying to fit in
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning in Ponyville, the sun had just risen. Barely any noise can be heard from the resting ponies just waking up to start the day. The sun had just peaked above the trees, and the grass was wet with morning dew. Well, that was for everypony, but one. Twilight Sparkle had been up for at least an hour before everypony in Ponyville. She was up early, because Spike had been sick the past few days, and kept waking up during the night. Twilight would get up to care for him when he woke up; being after all he is still only a baby dragon.

Spike had been out in the Everfree forest during a heavy rainstorm at night. Twilight wondered why he would even ever think about going out during the storm. But Spike was afraid to tell Twilight the reason he went out. Spike had snuck out of the library during the storm because he thought he saw something wondering outside. Spike knew that Twilight would have just dismissed him as acting like a fool, and would have just gone on. Spike knew that when Twilight went out with her friends for lunch he could look at her books and find the one that had many creatures in it. Spike had seen the figure to walk on 2 legs, like an adult dragon stands, but this adult dragon was only a few feet taller than a pony, did not have a tall, and was speaking some of the pony language.

Twilight Sparkle was now leaving to get lunch with her friends. When the door slammed, Spike had gotten out of bed and looked for the "Book of Monsters and Animals". Spike had found it, but he was only able to find one monster that could fit the description of the thing Spike had seen. It had not been seen since Discord had his reign of chaos. The book stated that "It has been thought that Discord had scared away all of these creatures, for they were a peaceful kind". Spike did not think that these were nice animals, but it was a madden beast of a race that was driven from its home, only to return to everything it once knew being changed and ponies now living in its old home.

About 2 hours later, Twilight came home and saw that the book was open on the floor, open to the page about humans. Twilight shouted "Spike, is you alright up there". Spike replied with saying "Yes I am... I am feeling a lot better too!". "Spike what were you doing with this book on monsters and animals?" said Twilight Sparkle in a confused voice. Spike replied saying "Nothing, why Twilight?" nervously. "It's opened to a page about homosapiens, which have not been seen here in over 1000 years! Spike did you see something when you went out that night?" Twilight said shocked. Spike knew he had to admit what he saw. He knew Twilight would be really mad at him if he kept on lying. Spike, with a deep breath before saying anything said "I saw a figure outside of the window and went out to check what it was, I chased it into the forest and got lost, it looked like that monster in the book" Spike quickly let out. Twilight began to giggle, "A homosapien in Equestria, seriously Spike, sometimes you are just crazy!" Twilight exclaimed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few days later even more strange events have been going on in Ponyville. The Sweet Apple Acres has been stolen from more than once. Fluttershy has seen an odd animal around her chicken coup trying to steal her chicken eggs. Rarity has been having gems taken away in the middle of the night. Pinkie Pie… well Pinkie Pie didn't notice anything different going on at Sugar Cube Corner. Spike was worried that what he thought was a homosapien was coming to Ponyville. Spike didn't even know what a homosapien was or how it acted, no one did. Twilight Sparkle made sure Spike did not tell anyone about what he read, even though he really wanted to get it off of his chest and to help stop the problems in Ponyville.

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom were meeting up at school one day before class. They were waiting outside for the other fillies to come. The Cutie Mark Crusaders saw the bushes shaking around. They thought it was the unknown monster that had been stealing things from all over Ponyville. They looked at each other and nodded. Running into the forest to catch the monster and save Ponyville, and maybe even get their cutie marks as Heroes! The beast screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" and threw the three little fillies off of him. The monster ran off into the forest. "Well that was awkward" said Scootaloo. "Yeah he seemed pretty scared" said Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle stated "Maybe he is gentle and afraid of ponies?" Suddenly the CMC noticed that their whole class was right behind them wondering why they are in the bushes. The whole class began bursting out in laughter at them shouting things like "Trying to catch the thief" "Monster chasing you". That was until Cheerilee walked by and told the class that was enough.

Later that day after school a police pony showed up to ask the Crusaders what they had saw. Apple Bloom was the first to say what it looked like, but they all had the same view of it. Apple Bloom started by saying the monster was tall, tan skinned, brown mane, walked on 2 legs, a little bit fat, but the thing that was different from Spike's account was that it had wings and the hair had grown longer. Shocked, the police pony gasped having never heard of such a thing. The police pony knew he had to go right off to tell Celestia about this creature.

After the pony had left to tell the princess what was going on, Apple Bloom thought she could go see Twilight Sparkle and ask about the creature that she had attacked just earlier in the day. Apple Bloom darted off to Twilight's house and slammed on the door screaming "TWILIGHT TWILIGHT COME QUICK!" Twilight responded when opening the door "What is it my little pony?" "I need you to help me find out what the monster is!" Apple Bloom shouted. After giving Twilight the description of what the creature was Spike walked down and said "That's what I saw just without wings and it had shorter hair!" Twilight sighed and thought to herself "What if a homosapien really did make it back to Equestria; I don't think they could stay here after being gone for so long…"

Now sure of it, Twilight knew it was a homosapien that had come to Equestria. She knew that she would have to get it out of here, and help it get back home before the princess noticed and came to Ponyville and banished him/her, herself. Twilight went out later during the night and went looking for the homosapien, but only to find that it was the quietest night since Spike had gotten sick. "Maybe he is in the Everfree forest?" Twilight thought out loud. A calm deep voice from the shadow's responded to her "Who is in the Everfree forest, darling, do you need help?" Twilight stood frozen, scared that this might be the monster. Normally Twilight would dismiss this and think it was just another pony, but she had never heard this voice before. "Well speak up!" said the voice in the shadows. Twilight stuttered and said "Who are you?" the voice replied "It seems you do not need my help, goodbye madam." And the being ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night had passed; Twilight had trouble getting to sleep because of the voice. She wondered what the voice could have been, and who was it. "Why would he steal things from Ponyville?" Twilight thought. Twilight was scared that he could be like Discord and try bring chaos back to Equestria. Twilight had an idea; she would go see Zecora later in the day. Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia, "Dear Princess Celestia, I think that I found out what is going on in Ponyville no need to worry, but do you know the last time a homosapien came to Equestria? Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle". Twilight went off into the forest with Spike. When they reached Zecora's hut, she was making a brew, it smelled of sugar, rotten eggs. Spike smelled the best smelling gems coming from Zecora's hut. Spike stated "Weren't these some things that were stolen, Twilight?" Twilight knew Zecora wouldn't steal from Ponyville.

A pony walked out of Zecora's hut, Twilight and Spike both in awe at the alicorn, with a long blue mane, huge wings and a horn. Twilight and Spike both said at the same time "Another alicorn in Equestria? What!" The alicorn responded "You don't remember me, pony and dragon? Twilight Sparkle is what your friends call you; we had just met last night." Twilight knew the voice was of the man in the shadows, but the man himself looked so much different from what everypony said he looked like. Twilight said "What are you doing here?" The alicorn responded with a simple "Don't you already know?" Twilight began to stutter out "W-w-weren't y-y-you a homosapien just a day ago?" "Ah yes, I was just a human a day ago, but your zebra friend had helped me fit in a bit more around here, being since I scared everyone I came in contact with away." Twilight said "Why did you steal all the items?" the alicorn replied "I meant no harm by it and I will repay it with work." "Now let me tell you my story Twilight." The Alicorn stated. "Where should I begin, with my name… I guess my old name won't work here, so call me Baron Silver."

"Now l am from the world of Earth, things are much different there; there is little peace and much war. Silver said with a stern voice. Continuing Silver said "I had the chance to get rid of the problems of my world, and I was sent here. For the past few weeks I've been a human in the world of ponies." Now flying Silver said "Ah having wings feels good, I've felt like I've had them forever, but Twilight can you tell me something? What is the mark on your flank, why do I not have one?" Twilight said "It's a cutie mark, you get one when you find your talent, and you have just became a pony… so I guess you didn't find your talent as a pony yet." Now saddened, Silver let out a depressed sigh and said "I guess I will just have to find what I'm good at here." Silver flew off at the fastest speed Twilight has ever seen, or hasn't seen. Twilight didn't even see him leave he went off so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silver had rushed off into Ponyville so he could start anew. Most of the ponies were shocked at the speed of this alicorn, or even that there was an alicorn who wasn't Celestia or Luna. The Mayor of Ponyville came out and went up to Silver, "Well who might you be now?" Silver stated in a clear voice "I am Baron Silver; I've come to live here in Ponyville." A trail of smoke and dust still left behind from when Silver was flying into Ponyville lead a curious Rainbow Dash down from the clouds.

Rainbow Dash said "Whoever just did that, I want to race you!" Baron Silver said with a chuckle "Well now who are you dear?" "Just the most fast flyer in all the Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash boasted. "Hmm a race would be fun, just too where would you like to race?" Silver said with a grin. Rainbow Dash said "To the edge of the Everfree Forest and back" "Very well, I'll give you a head start as I am a gentlepony. Silver replied. "I don't need a head start!" Rainbow Dash hollered. "Fine then, we will go on the mark of 3 then." Silver smirked. The mayor began counting "1…. 2…. 3…. GO" It had seemed as if it was only a second and Silver had returned, Rainbow Dash had just gotten to the forest in the time it took him to get there and back.

When Rainbow Dash returned, she was panting and barely managed to say "Your good" to Silver. Silver only said "Why thank you" and began to walk away. Sweetie Belle came up to Silver and asked "Why do you not have a cutie mark?" Silver shrugged and said "I do not know little filly. Twilight had finally returned to Ponyville, seeing the mess everything was and how excited everyone was Silver must have just gotten here.

When Rainbow Dash had regained her breath she darted off to get to talk to Silver. When she had reached Silver, the first thing she said was "That's the best flying I ever did see, can you teach me how to do that?" Silver laughed a bit and replied with "I'd teach you if I knew how I did it." Dash was confused how he could not know how he went so fast. Rainbow Dash had a look on her face, she was deeply confused. Silver gazed at Rainbow Dash, "Is there something wrong, uh I don't know your name." "The name is Rainbow Dash" she replied. "Well Rainbow Dash, you are an amazing flyer you do know that." Dash blushed, "Thank you" she responded. Dash had just noticed something about Silver that she did not notice before. Silver had horn and wings. "You're an alicorn." Rainbow Dash let out. Silver said "Why is that surprising? Everyone thinks it is the most amazing thing ever." "I guess it's just rare to see an alicorn now." Dash giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the weeks passed, Rainbow Dash and Baron Silver had grown fonder of each other, spending more and more of their days together. Silver had noticed that he had fallen in love with Rainbow Dash; she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. She was athletic and they enjoyed the same foods, movies and the same music. Rainbow Dash was feeling the same way about Silver, as Silver felt for her. Silver had never felt true love before, growing up a homeless child on the streets of New York. Now Silver could put his past behind him and move towards making his life in Ponyville much better than his life in the city. Silver had told Rainbow Dash to come to his house tonight to watch another movie. Silver had never seen a movie or even a T.V. until he came to Ponyville.

There was one thing that Silver did know. He knew his parents hated him. He only had one memory of his life with his parents and that was when his mother killed his father when he was 2 years old. His mother badly wounded gushing blood left him out on the streets to fend for him. Later in his life around the age of 8 he got into a gang, he was robbing stores by age 10, when the gang gave him his first gun. He noticed what he was doing was wrong, so he bailed on the gang and went back to living on the streets begging just to get enough money for his food.

Thinking about his past really did make the time fly. Rainbow Dash had opened the door to his house. He knew tonight would be the night that he asked Rainbow Dash to be his girlfriend. He handed her a ticket. The ticket was for the Wonderbolts race that was sold out a few weeks ago. Rainbow Dash was screaming with excitement. Silver asked, "Rainbow Dash, will you go as my date to the race?" Rainbow Dash, still caught up in the moment said "Of course I will!"

It was the time to go to the race, Rainbow Dash and Silver darted off. During the midpoint of the race Silver, whispered to Rainbow Dash "I want to take this a step further." Rainbow Dash was flushed, this had been the best night of her life, and now the person who she loved admitted that he loved her back. After the race, Rainbow Dash and Silver went back to his house to spend the night together and watch some movies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun had risen into the next day, the light from the window of Silver's house shined into Silver's eyes. Silver yawned, with his hoof upon Rainbow Dash's mane. Dash was still sound asleep. Silver thought it would be a good idea to go get something for him and Dash to eat. Silver would have made the food himself, but he still had not learned how to make any of the pony food. Silver got out of bed, trying not to make any noise. Silver began to walk out of his house and head over to Sugar Cube Corner.

On his way to Sugar Cube Corner, he saw a young filly on the streets alone. This filly had been one of the ponies that had attacked him in the forest when he was still a human. "Hello little pony, why are you out alone so early?" Silver asked trying to be gentle with his words. The filly looked up at him and said "I'm Scootaloo, don't you know?" said the filly. "Don't I know what" Silver said in a confused tone. "I'm homeless" said Scootaloo and a few tears began to roll down her cheeks. Silver felt that this filly is living the life he had. "Not anymore" Silver said happily. "What do you mean?" said Scootaloo. "Why don't you come and live with me?" Silver asked the filly. Scootaloo rose up quickly and said "I'd love too; also what is your name?" "I am Baron Silver" replied Silver.

Silver and Scootaloo began to walk over to Sugar Cube Corner, where Mr. and Mrs. Cake were just putting out the first batches of goodies. Silver looked around and after being totally stumped on what to buy for Rainbow Dash, he turned to Scootaloo and said "Do you know what Rainbow Dash's favorite breakfast is?" "Chocolate chip pancakes" said Scootaloo. Silver had noticed that he had never had breakfast with Rainbow Dash yet. Silver ordered 2 orders of chocolate chip pancakes and allowed Scootaloo to order her own meal. Scootaloo asked for an apple pie, it was rare when Scootaloo would get an apple pie, because she was homeless.

Now returning home Scootaloo and Silver had had a good morning together. Silver was happy that he could stop someone from going down the same path that he did. Silver walked into his room and woke Dash up after setting up breakfast on the table. Dash and Silver walked into the kitchen. Scootaloo was shocked to see Dash here. "I guess that's why you wanted to know what Rainbow Dash's favorite breakfast was!" said Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash asked Silver why Scootaloo was here. Silver whisper to Rainbow Dash "She was homeless so I took her in" Dash whisper back "That's so sweet of you" and she kissed Silver on the cheek.

Scootaloo went off to play with her friends. Now alone enjoying their breakfast together Rainbow Dash asked Silver how he found out that Scootaloo was homeless. Silver answered by saying he saw her all alone when he went out to get breakfast for Rainbow Dash and himself. Rainbow Dash loved the fact the Silver was kind and generous to other people. Dash wanted to take Silver to see Cloudsdale today, but now that Scootaloo was staying with them, they would have to wait for her to come home. Instead today, Rainbow Dash would introduce all of her friends to Silver. Silver had already become good friends with Twilight and some of the other ponies around town, but had not spent any time with Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack or Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash said she wanted to go out alone for a little bit. Silver need to take a shower and wanted to fix the house up a bit anyway. Now Rainbow Dash went out to Sugar Cube Corner to talk with Pinkie Pie to hold a party for Silver. Pinkie Pie said that she would invite everyone to the party, and asked Rainbow Dash to get a long list of party goods, most of them being found on Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow Dash thought it would be best to get all the food first. Rainbow Dash had to order all sorts of candies, cakes, and other goodies too. Rainbow Dash noticed that the only other thing that she had to get that wasn't food was balloons.

Rainbow Dash had given all the items to Pinkie Pie when she came back. Pinkie began to set up for the party and wanted Rainbow Dash to go, so it could be a surprise for her too. Rainbow Dash went back home to Silver, and had seen that he had fixed his house up to make it better for a filly to live in. Silver had turned the extra room that had been empty since he moved into the house into a room for Scootaloo; he had painted it, bought a bed and some other things to make it the best room for her. He wanted Scootaloo to have the best life she could have because he never had a good life for himself until he had came into Equestria. Rainbow Dash was starting to figure out that Silver had a rough time growing up, but would never know the extent that it was too. She knew that he was this nice to Scootaloo because his parents must have never been there for him or something like that.

It was time for the party, Rainbow Dash asked Silver to come with her to Sugar Cube Corner. When they arrived they were shocked that everypony in Ponyville was able to come to the party. Rainbow Dash only wanted the people that he did not know to come to the party. It was pretty good at least because he would feel more comfortable around ponies he had already friends with. Rainbow Dash made sure that Silver met her best friends that he had not already met. He first met Rarity, who was shocked at how tall he was, and that an alicorn wanted to live in Ponyville. "Why aren't you living in Canterlot" Rarity asked Silver. Silver replied saying "he I like it here, it's nice and calm in Ponyville" and then began to walk off. He then ran into Applejack and Fluttershy, both of them were having a slice of cake and some punch. Rainbow Dash had waved over Applejack and Fluttershy to come over and talk with Silver. Applejack and Fluttershy at the same time asked "Is that the pony you are always talking about being so great?" Rainbow Dash proudly said "Yes he is." "He sure looks strong maybe he can come and help us out during apple buck season. Silver said "I would love to help the ponies here in any way I can" Silver was not going to go back on his promise to Twilight to help the ponies in Ponyville because of the stealing he did.

Silver and Rainbow Dash had ran into the CMC nearing the end of the party. They told Scootaloo that they would be going home soon. Sweetie belle turned to Scootaloo and asked her why it is important to be to know that Rainbow Dash and Silver were going home soon. Scootaloo told Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom that they had adopted her and that she was homeless before. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said that they would of help her get a home a long time ago if she had told them earlier, but were still happy for her getting a home. Silver came up to Scootaloo at the end of the party and told her it was time to go home and that he had a surprise for her at home.

When they had gotten home to Silver's house, he led Scootaloo into the old room that had nothing in it. Scootaloo was filled with joy when Silver turned on the lights. Scootaloo climbed into her bed and said to Silver and Rainbow Dash "I love you, goodnight Mommy, goodnight Daddy." Rainbow Dash and Silver went to tuck in Scootaloo and kiss her goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun had risen in Ponyville, the town was buzzing with life because it was the day of the Apple farmer's market. Scootaloo was going to sleep over at the Sweet Apple Acre and spend the day with the Apple family. Silver and Rainbow Dash were going to go to Cloudsdale for the first time as a couple. Baron Silver had never been to Cloudsdale, which Rainbow Dash had told him so much about. He had wanted to go for a very long time now. Rainbow Dash led the way to Cloudsdale, whilst Silver travelled right behind her. About half way there Rainbow Dash flew down the ground, Silver followed. "Is there something wrong, Dash?" Silver asked. Rainbow Dash bobbed her head and said "No." Silver was puzzled why they would stop. Rainbow Dash began to trot down to the stream that was nearby. Rainbow Dash lay down next to the stream and motioned Silver to come and join her.

Rainbow Dash went on top of Silver and began to make out with him. It had been only a few days since they had started to date, but they have loved each other since the first day that they met. When they broke up from the kiss, Rainbow Dash embraced Silver and whisper to him "I love you so much." It was rare for Silver to be told this out of all the times in his life. He could count all the times he had been told someone loves him. That was only 2, which had happened within the same 24 hours. Silver and Rainbow Dash began flying to Cloudsdale once again. Now after a few hours they had finally reached Cloudsdale. Silver was impressed with the huge cloud city. He had never seen anyplace as amazing as this. His idea was a city is where a people kill and rob from each other. He hated living in New York City so much, he was never able to fall asleep at night knowing a gang could come and kill him. His idea of a city was renewed and it felt great to be able to go to a city without crime going on all the time.

The tour of the city was going great, the food was amazing, the sites were beautiful and the ponies were very kind. It was becoming dark in Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash thought Silver and she could stay for the night and leave early in the morning. Rainbow Dash and Silver went out to eat at a place called the Romaneian Grill. Silver did not know at all what to get, so get got what Rainbow Dash was having, hay pasta. The hay pasta was nothing like pasta on earth, but it was still ok. It would take some getting used to for Silver to eat the hay food.

Rainbow Dash and Silver went to find a hotel that they can stay at. After about an hour of searching, they found a hotel that had enough vacancy to allow them to stay. The hotel was a very bad one, sadly. Silver had a hard time falling asleep but was comforted that the love of his life was so calmly sleeping right next to him. When the sun rose Silver woke up Rainbow Dash and they quickly started to head home.

When they had returned home, Silver went straight home because of how tired he was. Rainbow Dash wanted to get something for Silver for all the good things that he had done around Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was puzzled on what to get him for being so good. It finally came to her when she went to pick up Scootaloo from Sweet Apple Acres. She should get Silver a pet. She knew the Silver had a hard time growing up and probably never had a pet. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo went to Fluttershy's house. "I need to get Silver a pet" said Rainbow Dash knocking on Fluttershy's door. Fluttershy came out and asked "What kind of a pet would you like to get him?" "I'm not sure" said Rainbow Dash. A small puppy wrapped itself around Dash's leg. "I think I found the right one" Dash said with a smile. Dash picked up the puppy and began to walk home with Scootaloo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo walked in the door with the small golden puppy. Rainbow Dash told Scootaloo to stay in the living room while she went to wake up Silver. Rainbow Dash climbed on top of Silver while he was still asleep. Rainbow Dash pushed back Silver's mane and began to kiss him. Silver woke up to Rainbow Dash making out with him. Not sure of what was going on, Silver broke the kiss. "I have a surprise for you, Silver" said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash got up and began to walk into the living room, Silver followed. The small golden puppy was lying down on the couch, and when it saw Silver, it ran straight towards him.

When Silver was young, his only family was a stray dog, which looked much like this puppy. The puppy ran up to him like it was a puppy from his childhood. "What would you like to name it?" said Scootaloo with joy in her tone. Silver said "Scruffy, which was the name of my first dog when I was younger." Silver called up the Ponyville vet and said that he would be coming to get Scruffy his shots.

Silver, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo all went out to the vet the next day. They had gotten their early because they did not want to stay there for too long. When Scruffy went into the vet's office to get his shots and was nervous and scared so he tried to run away. Silver called out to him in his calming voice and told him that everything would be alright. Scruffy came running right back to Silver. Silver picked up Scruffy and gave him over to the Ponyville vet for his shots. As Scruffy was getting his shots he whimpered and almost ran off of the table that he was placed on to get his shots.

The family went out to a park where Scruffy could meet the other pets of the town. At first the family ran into Pinkie Pie and Gummy. Scruffy ran up to Gummy and began to sniff him. Pinkie Pie ran up to Silver and asked whose dog that was. Silver responded "It's our new puppy." "Where did you get it from?" Pinkie Pie asked. "From Fluttershy's kennel" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy flew by later in the day after the Rainbow Dash, Silver and Scootaloo went home. She knocked on the door and asked to come in "Uhm… Uhh… Can I come in?" said Fluttershy. Scootaloo let Fluttershy in. She wanted to see how the puppy was doing in his new home. The puppy ran up to Fluttershy when she called it over. Fluttershy was petting the puppy when she said "I brought over a few things that you will need to keep a puppy happy." Fluttershy put down a box filled with things entitled puppy care kit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2 years had passed by now. Rainbow Dash and Silver were engaged and set to get married in the beginning of fall, just a few weeks away. Scootaloo was away at flight school in Cloudsdale and would be returning home at the end of the summer. It was a warm summer evening, the skyline was turning purple and Rainbow Dash and Silver were sipping on some fancy wines. Rainbow Dash and Silver were talking over the past 2 years that they have shared and all the good times, as the sun crept down and the moon began to rise.

As the sun and the light faded out, Ponyville began to become still. Rainbow Dash had been talking to Silver about having their own birth child for a few months now. Rainbow Dash knew that this would be the perfect night for it. Rainbow Dash whispered to Silver "Tonight is the night, Silver; I want to have a baby." "Are you sure Rainbow?" Silver asked. "Yes I am, let's go." Rainbow Dash said with joy. Silver and Dash began to make out on the doorstep of Silver's house. Rainbow Dash opened the door and they were still kissing. They continued to kiss as they walked into their bedroom.

Silver pushed Rainbow Dash onto the bed and began to stroke her mane as they resumed kissing. Silver began to hoof (finger, not fisting) Rainbow Dash. Dash was already moaning. This was Silver's and Dash's first time having sex. They were both virgins before today. As Silver started to go faster with his hoof, the more Rainbow Dash would moan, it would get to the point where she was screaming until he stopped. Rainbow Dash began jerking the penis of Silver, as he slowly became erect. Once he was erect Rainbow Dash began to lick his penis head, slowly at first. She began licking faster and faster, and when she could not go faster, she put the penis head in her mouth and began to suck on it. After awhile of sucking on the penis head she began to suck on the shaft going deeper and deeper until she began to gag. When she had gag she would pull up and repeat, she did this about 6 times.

Now that they had finished having foreplay, Silver flipped over Rainbow Dash into a doggy style position. Silver slowly put his dick into Rainbow Dash making sure not to be too fast and hurt her. Rainbow Dash screamed "Put it in my already!" and that is what Silver did. Silver jammed his penis into the wet vagina of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash screamed because she had never had anything this big in her pussy. Silver slowly began to thrust his dick in and out of Rainbow Dash. Slowly he began to get faster and faster until the point they were both screaming and moaning in joy. Rainbow Dash began to have an orgasm, she was about squirt and Silver kept fucking her regardless of the fact that she is about to cum. Rainbow Dash began to squirt, Silver loved the feeling of wet pussy juices on his dick.

Rainbow Dash flipped Silver over and began to ride his dick. Rainbow Dash was bouncing on his dick. Silver felt that this was the best sex position and he had the most pleasure from it. He was moaning more than Rainbow Dash was. Silver was about to cum, he screamed out to Rainbow Dash to prepare. Rainbow Dash began to bounce faster and faster in a short period of time which made Silver cum even faster


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the week of Rainbow Dash and Silver's wedding. Scootaloo was returning home from flight school. Rainbow Dash had been pregnant for about 4 weeks now. Rarity was working on Rainbow Dash's dress for her wedding and Silver went out to Canterlot with Twilight to pick out his suit. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were having a day out talking about how her time at flight school was. Silver was going to be returning home tonight. Silver and Twilight were just about get back to Ponyville.

When Silver and Twilight and finally returned, Twilight felt that something was off in Ponyville, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it just wasn't the same. Silver went back to his home to catch up with his daughter after not seeing her for a few months. Silver ran into his house and the first thing he did was go up to hug Scootaloo, after they broke the hug he went to kiss Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash and Silver began to make out for about 3 minutes and then they broke the kiss. Silver took out Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to the dinner so they can have a meal and talk about what had happened over the past few months.

Back at Twilight's house she was trying to figure out what was going wrong or if she was just being paranoid. Spike and Twilight were looking up what this feeling could mean in books. After a few hours of trying to find out what it was Twilight was ready to give up. Twilight thought it would be best to tell Celestia that she has a feeling that something bad will happen soon. Celestia promised to come to Ponyville, and she wanted to see the wedding anyway. Luna and Celestia were in Ponyville by the next day.

The days were flying by to the wedding. It had seemed as if the past 2 years have gone by in the matter of hours. Silver and Rainbow Dash were going to be married tomorrow. Silver knew that he would finally be free from his past and this would be his new life. Little did Silver know that over 700 years had passed on Earth in the time that he was on Earth. During the past 700 years on the world had changed very much. Science had advanced to the point where they were testing dark matter as a fuel for the planet. Silver didn't know how he got to Equestria, but he went into a dark matter portal that he was unable to see because dark matter in its raw form cannot be seen. The majority of humanity that was on still on Earth had died in a dark matter power plant being blown up in a battle. The Earth was coated in a dark layer and the sun was blocked out. This was not the end of humanity, because the humanity had changed Mars into another Earth by the time this happened.

The dark matter portal in New York City was still there and dark matter had been leaking into it for the past few weeks, causing the bad feeling that Twilight had. The day of the wedding had come, which was going to be a sunny day. When everyone woke up it was raining hard. Twilight began to worry that something really bad was going to happen today. Rainbow Dash tried to clear the clouds, but they would not move. No one was able to clear the clouds. They set up a tent over where the wedding was going to be to keep everything from getting rained on. Twilight went up to Celestia and Luna. "Princesses I think something very bad is going to happen here today" said Twilight in a very worried tone.

The wedding had begun, as the wedding went on more and more people started to feel the same feeling that Twilight had been having. The wedding was just about to vows and a dark portal started to form in the sky, but no one noticed it because of the tent. As the portal slowly got bigger it started to make noises. These were the worst noises that you could ever hear. Twilight was the one who was paying the most attention to them. Twilight stepped out from under the tent and saw the huge portal about to suck in the tent.

Twilight screamed for everypony to get out the tent. The ponies began to get out of the tent and look up into the sky. The sky was dark and the portal sucked in the tent. Celestia and Luna began to cast magic into it, but with no luck it only grew bigger. Celestia and Luna knew that the only way to close this portal was from in the inside. Who would go into the inside? Twilight would have gone, but she could not fly. Only Celestia, Luna, and Silver could go into it. Silver was the first one to say that he wants to go into. Celestia and Luna would protest to this because he was going to get married today. Silver knew that he caused this somehow, and he told that to Celestia and Luna in private.

Celestia and Luna knew that they could not stop him now. Silver went up to Rainbow Dash and told her that he would never come back from what he was going to do. He began to kiss Rainbow Dash for the last time. He made the most of this kiss because he knew that he would never be able to do it again. Rainbow Dash began to sob a bit. Silver broke the kiss and began to fly into the portal. Rainbow Dash told him to stop, but he would not stop. Now in the portal, he was seeing all of the memories of his life. He began to cast a closing spell on the portal as it closed quickly. Now that he was no longer in Equestria, but not on earth some of the potion stopped working on him. He became a half human half pony. He could not use his wings or horn to cast magic. He could only look into Earth and Equestria. He was stuck here in a limbo forever, only to watch the love of his life.

Back in Equestria, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were crying madly as the rain started to pass. No one walked up to them because they needed to be alone; they had just lost the best pony in their lives. Rainbow Dash was very depressed and furious at the same time, when Scootaloo was just broken. Rainbow Dash was crying, but furious that Celestia and Luna did not go. She wondered why that one of them did not go. Luna walked to up her and tried to comfort her. Luna told her what she had been told by Silver. Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash only began to cry more.


End file.
